The function of this core unit is to centralize the facilities and expertise of the major physico-chemical and structural techniques utilized in the foru project areas forming the Program Project. Facilities Provided by the Core Unit 1) X-Ray Crystallography 2) Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy Nuclei: 13C, 1H, 2H, 31P, 15N and all other NMR nuclei 3) Calorimetry High Sensitivity adiabatic differential scanning, titration 4) Electron Microscopy Negative staining, sectioning and morphological analysis 5) Structural Electron Microscopy and Image Processing 6) Protein Crystallization 7) Circular Dichroic Spectroscopy Near and far UV 8) Molecular Modeling, Graphics, and Molecular Dynamics 9) Crystallographic Computing 10) Surface Monlayer Techniques